


3 Ace "Buddies" (and a Magnus)

by hasenfu (HolyMad)



Series: Me? Canon Compliant?? It's more likely than I thought! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Communication Failure, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, pronoun game, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/hasenfu
Summary: Andrew Underhill is ace. He's also gay and dating. So he asks his new friend who is also gay and ace and dating (married, to be exact) how they work it out.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Me? Canon Compliant?? It's more likely than I thought! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	3 Ace "Buddies" (and a Magnus)

Andrew knocks on Alec’s door with their secret code, slow-fast-fast-slow-pause-slow, and is promptly let in. Good, he’s nervous.

“Hey Underhill! Have you heard? I’m married! And-”

“Yes, alright. I was your best man. Stood there and absolutely did not cry. Can we talk about that another time? I wanted to ask something.” He closes his hands behind his back and fidgets with his fingers.

Alec blushes. “Oh, yeah that makes sense. Sorry. What can I do for you?”

He breathes deeply. This isn’t hard. They’re just ace men talking about their warlock boyfriends, or rather date versus husband. “Okay so, how did it work out with Magnus?”

He inclines his head. Which is fair, they must do great since they’re _married_ , Andrew. You were _there_.

“Like, being ace, you know?”

Alec grins. Widely. “I’ve heard about the High Warlock of Manhattan. You have a date?” 

He just nods. Alec is not exactly fond of Lory but Andrew _really_ has a crush. Which can’t be even really called that because it’s so much more if he compares his previous crushes to this one.

“And you’re asking if the ace thing was an issue with Magnus to relate to your date.”

Another nod. Just spit it out!

“Okay, no, it wasn’t. That's just it, I think? I think he's the most beautiful person to ever grace this Earth. And that probably helped. 

"But the deal-breaker was when I just thought that the single job could, you know, include him, too. And I tell you it's so much better. You have your fun, which is 20 times better itself, but also the love of your life has the same thing- because of you. And you're just doing this together and it's amazing. 

"I can absolutely recommend it, if you feel ready. But don't rush or force yourself. Don't spoil it with reluctance."

Andrew just chuckles awkwardly. This wasn't what he expected. At all.

Alec stands up and comes around the desk, arms open. "It's gonna be okay. And if not, you're gonna dump him and we'll take a week off and get drunk, alright?"

"I just like him. A lot." Andrew steps between the arms and gets engulfed into a nice, tight and warm hug.

"Huh. I hope Magnus doesn't see this."

He pulls away. "How to destroy the mood Lightwood," he smirks.

"No for real, he's jealous. Mentioned a pretty friend of mine and somebody in the gym called you pretty before, so I suggested you. Boi, he was upset. It was kinda cute, though."

Andrew snorts. "Sorry, not sorry but no," he laughs. They're all taken. Happily. (Hopefully...)

"Yeah same, dude. I have a type. And the type has a name. Magnus. High Warlock Of still Brooklyn Magnus Bane Lightwood. Maybe in a century we can at least expand to Boswash. I have a feeling he'll do New York State in a few decades. More kids to pamper."

"I hope Lorenzo doesn't expand for a while. I wanna be boyfriends and hang out a lot for now. Maybe paint or sculpt with him," he pouts. A man can ask for his boyfriend to be in honeymoon state for a while, right? Please? He shudders at the thought of Alec and Magnus being so busy - and _busy_. 

"You're not serious."

"What do you mean? He's an amazing artist." He's met with two raised eyebrows and crosses his arms. Alec is one to talk. "Don't act like that! Do you believe every fantastic fairytale of Magnus's?"

Alec splutters. Ha. There. "He may or may not like to make up fun stories. So what. Nobody's harmed except his own reputation."

"My hopefully boyfriend likes to paint himself and sell it as artwork from famous artists just a few decades off. And it works. You would have no idea unless I told you. So shut up, Lightweight, go home to Captain Bluebear and I'll go on a date with someone successfully creative." 

He walks towards the door but Alec has him in a headlock immediately. "Don't you dare call Magnus a liar again!"

They stumble towards the door, which opens on a knock. Andrew must have left it ajar when he entered. Shit.

Lory is standing there with a very polite pokerface, not judging the situation of two superiors of the Institute acting like kids first day in the gym.

Andrew wants to smile but an arm around his neck hinders him. He bites the skin which gives him momentum to get free and elegantly step over to his perfectly dressed date. Rocking on his heels he whispers into Lory's ear "You look somehow more gorgeous than last time." Just because he can and it's true.

"Undie! It pounds, you asshole!"

He shrugs and sticks his tongue out at Alec. Then he holds out a hand to his date. "Let's go. The atmosphere shifted a little into the negative."

  
  


Outside Lory puts them to a halt. "I heard some of what you were saying. I'm also gay if that helps." He frowns.

That is the opposite of help actually. "Oh no. You heard the embarrassing part." The conversation left the room? How many of the Institute now knows about their sexuality?? "How did you know I was there?"

"Isabelle Lightwood sent me. I heard most but I didn't understand all of it. What's so bad about others?" That's definitely a judging tone. 100%.

He goes back to military stand. "Well, I think I'm just not into it. Initially. We- we could try but, uhm, could you give me some time, maybe? We go step by step?" He's _so_ not ready. Not at all. Nope.

"What do you mean step by step? Gay is gay, isn't it?" 

He shrugs. "Yeah well obviously not. Okay." Here goes. "I'm not ready to have sex and I don't know if I ever will. There. I said it. Please don't be angry." This is not going wellll. He's screaming internally.

Lory steps back. Yes, this is it. They part and will look for a different soulmate. There's gotta be six more for each of them. How hard can that be? "I have a feeling you did not say you're gay to your hoi."

That. Yeah. "Why would I? He's- Oh! Yes! No, wait. No! But yes!!" Andrew recalls the conversation and figures that Lory thinks they were talking about Magnus being bi. Not allosexual.

He's even the cutest ever when he's confused. Andrew has _such_ a crush.

"I said I'm ace. Not gay! They might sound similar through a door. I mean I am gay but I’m also ace." Awkward.

"You think you're a jackpot?"

"I mean you are the jackpot between us." More confusion on Lory's face. Adorable. "But I mean asexual, you know?"

He shakes his head carefully. "What's asexual?"

"It's the term or label when you don't feel sexual attraction. There's also aromantic which means no romantic attraction. But I'm not aro. I'm ace. Gay ace. Man, I'm so gay, wow." 

"You lost me completely. Can we sit down on that bench?" Lory points over his shoulder.

They sit down, 2 feet apart because they're gay but in some sort of argument. "Okay so I'm asexual. I experience all kinds of attraction. Platonic, sensual, romantic, aesthetic. I do not feel sexual attraction. I hoped that'd _solve_ with my soulmate but apparently not. I just don't think you're hot or- _sexy_ but I do think you're the most beautiful person ever."

Lory scoffs. "That's normal. What's the issue?"

He just snickers. "That's not normal. Allos see other people and get boners, Lorenzo. Porn exists for a reason."

He nods. That's good. "Yes because you imagine yourself as one of them and the other one as taking care of you."

No. "Hey, that's-. People get off of watching other people, who they find sexually attractive, get off. Models on posters in underwear on billboards." Lory can't really believe...

"Yes, wearing that underwear you're gonna look exactly like that pretty person. Though I don't really agree that they'd have to show that much skin. I'm old-fashioned," he shrugs it off.

"You're not, you're not, you're not! You're perfect just the way you are. Can I hug you?"

Lory looks at him incredulously. "Are you okay? People don't really think about sex like that. It's a collocation?, el modismo. You see someone who might be fitting to get each other off and do that if everyone agrees. Nothing more." He hugs around Andrew with the arm behind his back and pulls him in. "But yes we can wait a while or never do it. I don't mind at all. There are more important things to attend to."

An old couple passes them without so much as glancing at them. Is this the new New York? "Are you visible?"

"I haven't thought about this for decades. I honestly can't tell you. Maybe they're queer?"

"Maybe they've seen so many gay men they stopped caring?"

Lorenzo snickers. "That will never work with cishets. I've been living too long to believe in that. No."

"Okay," he hums and lays his head on Lory's shoulder. "We should meet with Alec and Magnus soon. I can't believe you don't believe in sexual attraction." He laughs. Andrew learned very early that people do in fact feel that. And assume that all men feel it. And in conclusion a gay relationship is only sex. Which isn't bad, it's just not always the case. 

"Nooo," Lory whines. "They still don't like me." He pushes his face into Andrew's cheek and whines.

A week later they sit at a table in a neutral restaurant. In Morocco. Neither Magnus nor Lorenzo have ties here. That was a thing Lorenzo could ask for at least.

"Okay, Magnus. Please describe sexual attraction to my boyfriend." 

"You know, I can very well break up with you," said boyfriend threats.

"Maybe. But you wouldn't." With that he kisses Lory's cheek.

  
  
  



End file.
